


Meredith/Derek/Addison/Mark, she's going to regret this later

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	Meredith/Derek/Addison/Mark, she's going to regret this later

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[ga: derek/meredith(/etc) porn battle](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek/meredith%28/etc%29+porn+battle), [ga: derek/meredith/addison/mark](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek/meredith/addison/mark), [grey's anatomy](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy), [porn challenge](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/porn+challenge)  
  
  
---|---  
  
Meredith/Derek/Addison/Mark, she's going to regret this later

  
Meredith/Derek/Addison/Mark, she's going to regret this later  
adult

She's going to regret this later, she thinks as two strong hands wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. It means the mouth pressed against hers suddenly isn't and she groans in protest, stretching her neck so she can kiss him again.

She needs to kiss him because the man pushing his cock inside her isn't her boyfriend and she wants him to remember later, when this is over, that none of this was her idea.

Somehow she still feels like she's going to be blamed for it though, like it's her fault that Mark slid his hands under her skirt at dinner or that Addison pressed her up against the sink and kissed her when she offered to help with the dishes.

And the thing is? She knew it was a bad idea from the start, hedged when Derek told her they'd been invited. But he seemed into it and she'd gone along in the interest of keeping peace because that's what good girlfriends did.

At least that's what Izzie said good girlfriends did. Something makes her think that maybe good girlfriends didn't actually get themselves into situations like this, but whatever.

Derek doesn't seem to mind too much though. In fact, he seems pretty freaking happy watching Mark fuck her as Addison goes down on him. And she'd be kind of pissed about it because, well, seriously. This is so freaking wrong.

But she _is_ on her knees with Mark driving into her from behind and she _is_ kissing the man who is probably the one great love of her life and his fingers are tangled desperately in her hair, and he's making these... noises into her mouth that let them all know he's enjoying himself and Addison _is_ kind of pretty. Okay, whatever. Really pretty.

So, it's wrong, yeah. But also kind of ridiculously fucking hot.

And she might regret it later but right now she's not. Right now she's where Derek seems to be, on the precarious edge of a cliff she probably shouldn't want to fling herself over but does anyway (and doesn't have much of a choice if Mark keeps thrusting into her like that), and she can't help the way she matches each of Derek's groans with her own.

Or how she bites his lip when he tries to pull away, or makes a sad little noise in protest when he actually does. But then Addison's there, on her knees in front of her and Derek's behind _her_ and she doesn't even have time to glance up at him to see what he's thinking before Addison's mouth slides over hers, just as soft as Derek's.

It kind of turns her on, like a lot, to know that mouth was just wrapped around Derek's cock and she hums as she opens up to Addison's demanding tongue, pushing herself back against Mark when he brushes a thumb roughly across the swollen, engorged flesh of her clit.

God, it's so not going to be long now. Not that there's any logical reason to hold out. Getting off seems to be everyone's goal here and she doesn't care what it says about her that she might be the one to give in first.

(And, seriously, it's not like Mark's a virgin or anything. He pretty much knows exactly what he's doing and what he wants _her_ to do and she doesn't really stand a chance, does she?)

It takes all of her strength to open her eyes and keep them that way, but when she does, it's so worth it because Derek is watching her with a dark, hungry gaze that leaves her spinning and she smiles.

Lets go.

Comes hard at the thought that he's fucking his ex-wife and she's fucking his best friend and he can't take his eyes off _her_.

God, she really is a whore.

But so are all of them. It's sort of a comforting thought.

  



End file.
